Elegi Senja Hari
by chiusa akefumi
Summary: Ditinggalkan org yg kau cintai tanpa alasan,apakah menyakitkatkan utkmu?Aku berfikir layaknya etalase-etalase yang sering kulihat, bukankah etalase itu indah? Anggun dan menawan? "Tetaplah begitu Sakura" lirih Sasuke.


**Itteirasai minna-san ! ^O^**

It's me ! (gak nanya)

chiusa akefumi ? (sape lu ?) T_T'

Aneh yya, denger author dengan pen name itu,

...maklum karena ini adalah fict pertama saia di fandom ini, jadi buat para senpai mohon bimbingannya ya ? ^_^

Naruto belong to my Tou-san hahaha (gampared)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Elegi Senja Hari © chiusa akefumi

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, alay bin abal de el el.

Don't Like Don't Read !

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi ke bukit azure, ini saat yang tepat. Kudengar jika kita orang pertama yang datang dan mengirimkan surat cinta dari sana untuk seseorang maka rasa cinta kita akan tersampaikan meskipun orang itu telah tiada." seorang pria cute berambut merah menarik lengan kekasihnya dengan semangat masa muda.

"..."

"Diam, artinya setuju!" tegas pria itu.

"..." gadis manis pacarnya tidak berkata apapun hanya tersenyum manis untuk kekasih yang ada disampingnya.

"Ya, akan kukirimkan satu 'untuknya' yang sekarang ada disana!" akhirnya gadis itu bergeming dan menunjuk lazuardy tanpa batas dengan telunjuknya yang diangkat setinggi mungkin sementara lengan satunya lagi menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya.

**Elegi Sore Hari**

"Jadi, hari ini tuan mau pesan bunga apa?" tanya seorang gadis dengan senyuman lebar semanis _cherry blossom_.

"Hey...hey, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan! Memangnya aku terlihat setua itu, huh?" "Lagipula selisih usia kita tak begitu jauh dan bukankah aku telah menjadi customer setia di _florist_ ini selama, errr seingatku sih setahun. Jadi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau memanggil nama kecilku saja." protes pria bermata onyx itu diselingi candaan.

"Hmm...mungkin sebuket _mawar_ kuning dengan _lily_ putih cocok untuk hari ini." tambahnya.

"I-iya, baiklah tapi apa tak apa jika aku memanggil tuan, ehh,maksudku Uchiha-kun dengan nama kecil?" tanya sang gadis ragu.

"Tentu saja! Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Oya,ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu!" pria bernama Sasuke itu mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan gadis di hadapannya.

"Ya,aku mengerti." angguk gadis itu menerima jabatan tangan Sasuke.

"Panggil saja aku, Sakura." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu meninggalkan tamunya di beranda toko setelah sebelumnya menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat. Lalu menuju ruang tengah untuk mengambil beberapa ikat bunga _mawar_ dan _lily_ putih, termasuk tali, pita, gunting dan plastik pembungkus sebelum merangkai bunga pesanan tamunya yang kini tengah menunggu.

Diguntingnya dengan cekatan kuntum demi kuntum bunga yang ada ditangannya. Lalu dengan keterampilannya sebagai seorang _florist_, diikatnya rangkaian bunga itu menjadi buket yang indah setelah di tali simpulkan dengan pita berenda berwarna hijau muda.

"Maaf, menunggu! Ini buket pesanan Sasuke-kun." seru Sakura yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Arigatou!" jawab pria itu datar.

"Do ita. Silahkan datang lagi." ucap Sakura sembari membungkukkan badan.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum datar lalu menghilang setelah melalui pertigaan yang ada di depan toko bunga _Sakura._

"Hei, lagi-lagi pria tampan itu ya?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura.

"Hn, iya. Hampir seminggu dua kali dia memesan bunga kemari. Meskipun sedang sibuk di kantornya dia tidak pernah absen untuk memesan bunga lewat telepon." tanggap Sakura.

"Beruntung banget ya, pacarnya itu! Aku jadi iri, udah ganteng, mapan, perhatian lagi!"

"Ahh,kau ini Ino!" sikut Sakura pada sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

"Yey, benul tau, benar dan betul! Tapi kudengar pacarnya itu artis terkenal yang bekerja di luar negeri dan sedang digosipkan terlibat cinta lokasi dengan lawan mainnya." komentar si gadis berambut pirang.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kita. Lagipula kalau memang jodoh, tentu sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk kita!" kilah Sakura.

"Hey, ini sudah sore, saatnya kita menutup toko."

"Ayo bantu aku!" pinta Sakura.

######################################**3**#####################################

_**Apartement**_

"Karin, bunga yang tadi sore kukirim sudah kau terima belum?" tanya pria berambut eboni.

"Ya, tadi sudah kusimpan dikamarku! Thank's ya hon, love you!" rajuk manja gadis berambut merah di seberang telepon.

"Syukurlah! Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin dua, tiga bulan lagi, hon! Tapi, belum bisa dipastikan karena aku masih menunggu rampungnya film dan tour promo." Jawab gadis itu.

'Tepatnya sampai aku bosan pada pacar baruku disini!' batin Karin.

"Baik-baiklah disana jangan lupa jaga kesehatan! Nggg, aku masih ada kerjaan!"

"Bye, muach :*!"

"OK, Jaa. Muach muach muach :*." seru Karin dengan genit stadium akut.

_**Karin's POV**_

'Hahahaha...

Hidupku memang sangat beruntung. Punya tunangan setia yang tampan dan kaya raya juga punya selingkuhan yang selalu bisa memuaskan kebutuhan dan hasrat biologisku.

Hahahahaha...

Hei, mana si bodoh Pein itu? Lama banget, katanya cuman bersihin badan doang di toilet!

Gue udah ga tahan!'

_**End of POV**_

######################################**3**#####################################

_**Sakura Florist**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

'Aneh, sudah dua minggu Sasuke tidak memesan bunga? Tidak datang kemari tapi, menelepon pun tidak! Apa dia sakit? Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengiriminya bunga dan menjenguk kerumahnya saja, kalau tidak salah alamat rumahnya ada di buku daftar pelanggan.' lamun Sakura.

"Tapi sebaiknya bunga apa ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Bunga _Krisan_ putih sepertinya cocok!' sambung Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dan seperti dapat membaca pikiran Sakura saat itu.

"Bunga itu kan artinya tetap ceria. Jadi kurasa bagus juga!" ulang Ino.

"Hai, nanti sore aku akan kesana! Kau mau ikut?"

"Gomen, tapi aku sudah ada janji nonton dengan Sai!" tolak Ino.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi sekarang saja. Nanti giliranmu jaga toko!"

_**End of POV**_

Setelah selesai merangkai _krisan_ putih dan _anggrek_ yang akan diberikan untuk Sasuke, dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura langsung berganti pakaian. Beberapa kali dia melihat-lihat pakaian yang kira-kira cocok untuk bertandang kerumah Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Diliriknya dress berwarna putih selutut bermotif biru lavender di tiap sisinya. Dipilihnya baju terusan tersebut dipadukan dengan cardigan yang memiliki motif serupa.

Setelah menitipkan kunci toko pada Ino, Sakura segera menuju halte bus. Menuju kediaman Sasuke.

######################################**3**#####################################

_**Apartement Sasuke**_

'Ting tong...ting tong...ting tooonnnnggg!'

"S-siapa?" sua pemilik rumah.

"Err,ano...ini aku!" jawab Sakura gelagapan.

Merasa mengenal suara ini, Sasuke yang sedang demam menyibakkan selimutnya lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

"Eh?" sapanya sedikit kaget setelah mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang.

"J-jadi, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Oo, ohh tentu, silahkan! Anggap saja rumah sendiri." sambung pemilik rumah yang ketularan gugup.

"J-jadi, aku kemari karena khawatir keadaan Sasuke. Sudah lama tidak datang ke toko-ku. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"Ehemm..Arigatou! Yah, mungkin aku masih schock atas kejadian yang menimpaku beberapa hari lalu." tutur Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, kau boleh menceritakannya padaku. Anggap saja aku teman yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahmu!" tawar Sakura tulus.

"Entahlah, aku sebenarnya enggan untuk membicarakan masalahku pada orang lain tapi,entah mengapa aku selalu bisa terbuka padamu! Mungkin karena aku merasa sudah lama mengenalmu.

Sebenarnya, minggu lalu aku dinas keluar negeri dan kebetulan free time, aku mengunjungi apartement kekasihku. Tadinya aku mau memberinya kejutan tapi, tak disangka malah aku yang terkejut dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, aku melihatnya sedang bermesraan dengan lelaki lain di kamar tidurnya!

The mother fuckin' bitch!" Umpat pria bermata onyx itu terlihat marah.

Sakura yang merasa prihatin atas keadaan Sasuke bermaksud untuk mengusap bahu lebar pria itu tanda peduli namun gadis itu malah menyadari hal lain. Suhu tubuh Sasuke yang saat itu diatas normal.

"Sasuke, kau demam? Dimana keluargamu?"

"Sepertinya, dua hari ini aku tidak selera makan! Mereka tinggal diluar negeri." angguk Sasuke dengan mata sayu sebelum tertidur di pangkuan Sakura.

Antara bingung, kasihan dan khawatir, Sakura harus cepat memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena tidak ada bus malam yang melalui jalur rumahnya atau merawat pria tampan yang malang yang sekarang tertidur di pangkuannya dan butuh segera di kompres.

Sepersekian detik Sakura dibuat bingung, akhirnya hati nuraninya yang berbicara dan menyuruhnya untuk merawat Sasuke semalaman.

######################################**3**#####################################

Semenjak kejadian itu, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat dan berlangsung hingga ke jenjang pacaran. Namun, setelah kepergian Sasuke selama seminggu keluar kota, setelah pulang kekasihnya itu malah memutuskannya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Sakura, ayo kita putus!" ucap Sasuke.

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura, kau masih ingat mantan kekasih Sasuke yang kubilang artis terkenal itu? Kudengar dia diberhentikan dari profesinya karena beredarnya video mesum-porno antara dia dan lawan mainnya. Dan selidik punya selidik, semua laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya dikabarkan telah 'melakukannya' pula."

_**Flashback off**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

'Sakura, ayo kita putus!'

'Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di telingaku dan memenuhi ruang di lagi ucapan sahabatku itu seperti racun yang dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh aliran darahku.' 'Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, bahkan membuatku mati rasa.' 'Aku merasa jijik padanya.' 'Aku juga tak mengerti. Kenapa hati ini bisa sedingin dan sebeku kini.' 'Apa mungkin karena dia melakukannya dengan wanita lain? Assh, tak mungkin karena itu lagi. Aku sudah menyingkirkan kenangan itu sedalam-dalamnya lubuk hatiku yang takkan ada seorangpun bisa menemukannya apalagi untuk mengungkitnya.

Namun, entah mengapa kadang hati ini tak bisa berkompromi dengan mind map yang kuatur sendiri.

Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini! Apa aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkannya ataukah seseorang yang mampu menggantikan tempat sasuke di hatiku?

Dia sudah membuatu masuk kedalam hidupannya meskipun tidak sengaja, tapi kenapa dia menghianatiku?

Sungguh aku tak ingin terluka karena orang yang paling kucintai, karena itulah aku tidak mau melihat wajah tampan busuknya lagi! Tapi ini justru membuatku seperti hidup tanpa alasan apapun. Bernafas tanpa udara.

Dunia ini terlihat kelabu tanpa hadirnya seperti dulu.

Seharusnya dulu aku hanya memberinya harapan untuk bersahabat selamanya, tapi mungkin arti kata sahabat untuknya tidakklah cukup memuaskan. Kadang aku juga berfikir mungkin aku dan sikapku ini terlalu kekanak-kanakkan atau mungkin yang lebih parahnnya seperti _drama queen_, mungkin itulah alasannya memutuskanku. Tapi, aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak bersikap egois dan menjaga hubungan kami. Jadi itu tidak mungkin!

Lalu, kenapa kau memutuskanku disaat aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke?

Tidak tahukan kamu, tiap tengah malam aku selalu terbangun, merasa _blackberry_-ku berdering dengan nada khusus panggilan darimu?

Dan satu hal lagi, kemarin Sasori mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa!

Aku takut.

Karena, aku aku sudah mempercayai mu dengan segenap hatiku. Namun, kau juga yang paling membuatku terluka dan kecewa.

Aku tak ingin seorangpun tahu betapa rapuhnya aku di dalam.

Aku tak mau membagi duka kepada orang lain.

Aku hanya ingin membagi suka cita untuk mereka. Biarlah aku dan lukaku yang amat dalam itu kusimpan sendiri. Meskipun segala senyuman dan mimik-ku itu kamuflase belaka, setidaknya ada yang mengakui keberadaanku.

Aku berfikir layaknya etalase-etalase yang sering kulihat, bukankah etalase itu indah? Anggun dan menawan tentunya. Mutlaknya karena kita melihatnya dari luar. Melihat sesuatu yang terkemas dan tersusun sedemikin rupa sehingga nampak mempesona bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Padahal mungkin saja bila kita melihatnya secara langsung, apa-apa saja yang ada disana mungkin memiliki sedikit ataupun lebih banyak goresan atau warnanya yang memudar tersamarkan oleh membran-kaca-yang melindunginya?

Kemungkinan itu memang tak mudah untuk disangkal. Tapi apa pedulinya orang yang hanya melihat dari luar sana? Yang ada di benak mereka menganggapnya indah.

Mungkin pula jika pajangan di etalase itu adalah salah satu jenis organisme, tentu dia akan menangis dalam tawa.

Lagipula apa bagusnya jika kita menunjukkan wajah asli kita? Apa berguna? Apa dengan begitu setiap orang yang melihanya akan care atau peduli pada diri kita yang terlihat amat sangat memilukan seperti itu?

"Hiks, hiks, hiks..." airmata terjatuh dari pelupuk permata emerald yang kini tengah menatap sendu kearah jendela. Membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Sejenak menenggelamkan cintanya dalam kelamnya malam dibawah dewi malam yang tak lama lagi akan tergantikan penguasa siang sebelum dirinya kembali pada realita yang akan membutnya tak mampu melihat dalam terang yang menyilaukan. Dalam kesendirian dan kesedihan.'

'Tapi, aku butuh seseorang untuk melupakan dia! Mungkin sebaiknya besok aku bertemu Sasori dan memberikan jawabanku atas pernyataannya!'

**TBC**

A/N: Ohayou minna-san? Genki desu ka?

Ahh ini, fict keduaku di fandom ini setelah berabad-abad minggat a.k.a hiatus ke ujung dunia. Hahaha :D Gatau juga pertama kali bikin fict lagi, saya mupeng bikin fict pake pair ini (tumben)? Mungkin fict ini akan saya buat jadi 3-4 chapter. Pokonya paling banyak 5 chapter.

Yah, tapi jangan berharap fict dengan pair Sasu-Saku versi saya akan selalu berakhir dengan _happy end_. Karena saya amat sangat bernafsu mengharu biru cerita Sasu-Saku! #gebuked by Sasu-Saku FC.

Soalnya saya sangat terispirasi dari cannon-nya yang emang Sasuke ninggalin Sakura cuma buat balas dendam!

Apalagi keadaan saya yang memang akhir-akhir ini sangat kacau akibat berbagai masalah keluarga-sekolah dan parahnya hiks...hiks...hiks...my beloved bebeh alias bb saya lagi error. Jurig banget deh! Makanya, doain hape saya itu cepet bener ya pemirsa author-san dan reader yang tercinta biar saya gak terlalu ngaret updetnya. **b^^d**

Tak lupa, ucapan terima kasih saya ucapkan pada kalian yang telah merepyu fict _**'Alzheima'**_ dan meminta saya untuk mengupdetnya. I will consider it but I'm not promise. ^^

Yang belum baca, silahkan baca fict saya yang lainnya #geplaked kebanyakan 3B (basa-basi-busuk).

Akhir kata, Sangkyuu!

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
